A Bird in the Hoof
A Bird in the Hoof 'is the twenty-second episode of ''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, season one. In this episode, during a visit from Princess Celestia, Fluttershy sees the Equestrian royal's sick bird, and decides to take the creature home in order to take care of it.__TOC__ Episode summary Fluttershy has just finished her routine caretaking when Angel arrives, attempting to remind her of something (using a watch). After a few guesses, she realizes that she's late for brunch with her friends and Princess Celestia. The scene references Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, in which one of the characters is a white rabbit that carries a pocket watch and is always running somewhere due to being late. In addition, Fluttershy's remark "I'm late, for a very important date" is a quote from Disney's 1951 film adaptation of Alice in Wonderland. When Fluttershy is still hesitatnt after leaving the house, Angel locks her out to keep her from wasting any more time. The brunch takes place in Sugarcube Corner's snack shop. Twilight Sparkle is already nervous about the Princess' arrival and whether she'll approve of her friends, despite the fact that she had already met them on several occasions. Twilight's friends' mannerisms during the brunch do nothing to quell her anxiety. Mr. and Mrs. Cake make sure the princess has plenty of tea to drink; the Princess thanks them for each refill, but grows awkward due to the constant hospitality. She decides to have a little fun with them by pretending to sip from her cup, making them overfill it. While Celestia speaks to Fluttershy about what Twilight told her about her from her letters, she's distracted by her pet bird Philomeena, whose condition appears to be less than superb; however, before Celestia can stay long, one of the Princess' royal guards informs her about her engagement with the Mayor, and is forced to leave. Everypony is relieved. However, Celestia had left her pet in the shop and Fluttershy, believing it to be sick, decides to take it into her house for treatment. Oddly enough, Philomeena appears to be a very difficult patient to Fluttershy. She tries everything she can think of, including taking her temperature, attempting to make her ingest a medicine tablet, and even having her and and a former patient of hers, Hummingway, sing to her. The scene where Fluttershy attempts to feed birdseed to Philomeena was storyboarded to look like a talk show, and Philomeena's bird-seed-eating gag was styled after similar gags from Roadrunner Looney Tunes cartoons. Her condition does not improve, and she ends up coughing mousefood in Fluttershy's face. At this point, she's convinced Philomeena has a "tickle" in her throat, and sets up a humidifier to clear it. It does not, as evidenced by another cough. Fluttershy refuses to give up, however, and tries some more remedies; none of them work. By this time, Philomeena appears to be even sicker. As a last resort, Fluttershy decides to attach the feathers that had fallen off with surgical tape; predictably, it helps nothing. Just as she is about to give up, there's a knock at the door. It's Twilight Sparkle. She's here to thank Fluttershy for making a good impression, but is shocked after she sees Philomeena in the house. While she understands that Fluttershy had good intentions, she had still taken the bird without Celestia's permission, and Twilight believes that the consequences will be dire. Against her better judgment, Fluttershy agrees and Twilight puts Philomeena in a basket so she can be returned to her cage. Just as they reach the exit of the house, Celestia's guards arrive to relay the news about the missing bird. She and Fluttershy attempt to lie their way out of the situation, and wish the guards luck on their search. Despite the fact that the lie includes fake coughing and claims of day air being drier than night air, it works well enough for them to leave quickly. It's clear that they cannot simply return Philomeena at this point (Twilight believes that Fluttershy could be banished, put in a dungeon, or banished and then put in a dungeon in the place that she banishes her to), so they decide not to risk it. Fluttershy still hopes that they can cure Philomeena. However, she lacks the assertiveness to cure her, so Twilight offers to help by giving "tough love", using much more abrasive techniques than Fluttershy did. Just as Twilight is about to force-feed some soup to Philomeena, she escapes, leading to a chase scene where they try to catch her while avoiding the guards to no avail. The scene is accompanied by sound-alike music to "Yakkety Sax", made famous in Benny Hill Show-styled chase scenes. Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy find their other friends, but they're confused as to why they're all over the place, lifting them up and down. They finally find Philomeena on top of the town's fountain statue; she has lost all her feathers, and appears to be dying. She then falls off the statue rather dramatically. Fluttershy rushes over in an attempt to catch her, but can only watch in sheer horror as she spontaneously reduces herself to ash. Just as the pegasus begins to cry, Princess Celestia arrives to ask about the commotion; Twilight, believing her mentor will go easier on her, tries to cover for her, but Fluttershy prefers to come clean and tell the truth instead, even at the risk of punishment from Equestria's ruler. The Princess "tells" the pile of ash to "stop fooling around", followed by it materializing into a majestic red-and-orange bird. She explains that what appeared to be sickly molting was actually just another part of a phoenix's natural life cycle. Apparently, Philomeena took advantage of this as an opportunity for mischief, and is told to apologize. There is no punishment for Fluttershy, but Celestia reminds her that everything could have been avoided if she just asked. Twilight realizes that this could make a lesson about asking before taking matters into your own hooves, and asks if the Princess would like a report, but Celestia declines. Later Rainbow Dash gets Philomeena to tickle the Royal guards on the nose as a prank, when it is successful she gives Rainbow Dash a high five. Quotes :'''Fluttershy: I'm late! For a very important date! :Rainbow Dash: Oooh. You're good... Too good. I'm bored. :Rarity: Don't touch me! Watch the dress! Careful! You're gonna spill that on me. Oh oh! That looks delicious. What is it? Oh! Does it stain? Keep it away from me! :Pinkie Pie: Oooohh... Chocolatey... fountain-ty... goodness! :Rarity: Stay right where you are. All I want is a clear path to the exit. Nobody move, and my dress won't get hurt. Stay back! Back, I say! :Twilight Sparkle: It's that dry, night air. :Fluttershy: But it's daytime. :Twilight Sparkle: Well... Day air is even drier! :Twilight Sparkle: What are you doing? :Fluttershy: Going to return Philomeena, remember? :Twilight Sparkle : We can't now! :Fluttershy: Why not? :Twilight Sparkle: You have no idea what the Princess is gonna do when she finds out you're the one who took her pet, do you?! :Fluttershy: Do you? :Twilight Sparkle: Well... no. But it can't be anything good! :Twilight Sparkle: She might banish you from Equestria, or throw you in a dungeon. Or banish you and then throw you in a dungeon in the place that she banishes you to! :Twilight Sparkle: Did you give Philomeena any kind of medicine? :Fluttershy: I tried to, but she wouldn't take it. :Twilight Sparkle: Then you have to make her take it! You can't be such a pushover, Fluttershy! You need to show this patient who's the boss! Make her straighten up and fly right! :Fluttershy: But she can't fly. :Twilight Sparkle: No excuses! :Princess Celestia: Say you're sorry, young lady! :Philomeena: Mirrori! :Princess Celestia: A phoenix is a majestic, magical bird. While it appears healthy and happy most of the time, every so often, it must renew itself by shedding all of its feathers and bursting into flames. Rather melodramatic, if you ask me... Gallery :A Bird in the Hoof image gallery Trivia *The episode title is a play on the proverb "a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush", meaning it is better to stick with something one already has, rather than pursuing something one may never get. *The doorframe on Philomeena's cage is actually no larger or smaller than the other viewing holes on the cage. *At the start of the episode, as Fluttershy stresses over how she looks and what to wear, she looks through a rack of dresses - the Grand Galloping Gala dresses from Suited For Success. *Spike appears, but does not speak, in this episode. *During a brief scene where Applejack tries to decide what to eat, a sandwich with a thin pink slice in it can be seen. *Pinkie Pie's gasp from Friendship is Magic, part 1 can be heard in this episode during the brunch with Celestia. It is done by Mrs. Cake when Pinkie eats one of the Princess's cupcakes. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1